


If You Go Down To The Woods Today

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Jamie can't resist helping a girl in trouble. Even if trouble is exactly where she wants to be.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Author's Note:**

> From an [Ersatz Genremixer](https://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html) prompt by [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR): _Jamie McCrimmon / Lucie Miller - Characters as children  
_

Jamie had been pretty sure whose voice he'd heard, even before he came close enough to see the pink trainers protruding from under the fence. 

"Lucie?" he said. 

The trainers, which had been squirming this way and that, ceased to wriggle. 

"Jamie?" a muffled voice asked. "Is that you?" 

"Aye, it's me. What are you doing in there?" 

"I'm stuck. Me coat's caught on something. Can you pull me out?" 

Jamie bent down, caught hold of the trainers and tugged. A pair of My Little Pony jeans slid into view, followed by a pink puffa jacket and a shock of blonde hair. 

"Thanks," Lucie said, as she scrambled to her feet. 

"Och, you're a mess," Jamie couldn't help pointing out. "You'll get in trouble when you go home." 

Lucie spared her mud-plastered jacket and jeans the briefest of glances. "Probably," she said, contriving to indicate that she was utterly unconcerned by this. 

"What were you doing in there?" Jamie repeated. "Can you not read?" 

"I'm _seven_," Lucie said proudly. "Of course I can read." 

Jamie pointed at the fence. "Well, then. What does it say there?" 

"'Danger, keep out,' of course." 

"So why were you trying to get in?" 

"So I can see what the danger is. Same as when you put up that 'keep out' sign on your treehouse." 

Little girls, Jamie was thinking with all the experience of his nine years, ought not to behave like this. But he knew that it wouldn't help to tell Lucie that directly. Maybe gentle persuasion was the answer. 

"Well, you couldnae get in, could you?" he said. 

"S'pose not." Lucie brightened up. "Maybe there's a place where I can climb over further along. Or another hole in the fence. Or a drain or something." 

"You'll get in so much trouble." 

"I'm in trouble already, remember? For coming back all over mud. What's a bit more?" 

"But what if you get stuck again? Or fall in a hole or something?" 

"I won't." Lucie favoured him with a smile of ingenuous sweetness. "But maybe you should come along and if I do get stuck you can pull me out again." 

"That'd be naughty—" 

"As naughty as leaving a poor little girl to go into danger on her own?" 

Since it was clear there was no way of stopping Lucie, other than physical restraint — and he'd been strictly trained not to raise his hand to girls, particularly those younger than himself — Jamie surrendered to the inevitable. 

"All right," he said. "We could try getting under the fence a wee bit further along where the ditch goes through. But you stick with me and don't do anything daft." 

Lucie's expression was angelic. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
